Cerita Dari WC
by Kyou desu
Summary: Hinata, Sakura, Ino dan TenTen tak penah membayangkan akan mendapat pengalaman yang tak penah diduganya sewaktu kemah. pengalaman apakah itu ? Langsung saja kita baca ceita di bawah ini. Don't like don't read.


Cerita Dari WC

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Pair: SakuIno

Warning: Banyak, seperti OOC, typo dimana mana, tidak sesuai EYD, abal, gaje, alur kecepetan, alur dipaksain dll dst.

Humor garing..

Don't like don't read

Happy reading~..

"Uugghh.. perutku kok tiba-tiba sakit ya.. antar ke kamar mandi yuk Ino." Pinta Sakura pada Ino.

Mereka sedang berada di lokasi kemah yang diadakan oleh sekolahnya tiap tahunnya. Kini mereka berempat sedang berkumpul bersama. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten sedang menikmati istirahat setelah seharian melakukan pendakian.

Tapi, mereka tidak sedang berada di dalam tenda. Mereka sedang berada di gazebo yang ada di dekat tempat mereka berkemah. Mereka terpaksa pindah ke sana karena tadi siang sampai sore ada hujan lebat yang membuat lokasi kemah menjadi becek. Bahkan semua barang yang ada di tenda mereka basah semua. Mereka hanya sempat menyelamatkan tas dan pakaian yang mereka bawa.

Dan barang-barang yang lain seperti kompor, karpet, panci, margarin, minyak goreng, tempe, dan garam (?) juga terendam air semua. Padahal barang-barang tersebut digunakan buat lomba memasak besok.

Kini, mereka sedang duduk di kursi besar yang ada di gazebo tersebut. Jumlahnya ada 3. Dan yang satu kursi dipakai oleh dua orang yaitu Hinata dan Sakura.

Nah, karena perut Sakura sakit, terpaksa mereka pergi ke luar sebentar untuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi Sakura segera masuk ke dalam. Dan Ino menunggunya di luar sambil melihat-lihat.

Ternyata di sana ada para senior laki-laki yang baru selesai mandi. Yang pertama ke luar namanya Neji kemudian disusul Lee. Ino sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya, takut kalau para senior tersebut yang terkenal galak dan kejam pada juniornya bertanya yang aneh-aneh kepadanya (?)

Dan meskipun Ino menyibukkan dirinya dan tidak memperdulikan tindakan para seniornya. Diam-diam dia juga mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan seniornya.

"eh, Lee loe punya sisir gak ?" Tanya Neji pada Lee sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang gondrong habis keramas.

"Ngapain juga aku bawa sisir. Rambut aja sedikit udah gitu lurus. Gak pake sisir ma juga gak bakal berantakan." Balas Lee dengan membanggakan dirinya yang berambut mangkok.

"Yaelah, gitu aja bangga. Oi Sas, loe bawa sisir gak ?" Tanya Neji pada Sasuke yang kini masih di dalam kamar mandi. Padahal udah dari tadi tu makhluk ada di WC belum keluar-keluar juga. Betah amat ya.

"Bawa, ada di dalam tas. Ntar tak pinjami tapi aku tungguin ya." Ujar Sasuke dari dalam WC.

"Cepetan, kalo lima menit gak keluar. Gue ambil ndiri." Sahut Neji.

Sementara, Ino yang mendengar percakapan mereka sambil melirik-lirik sedikit apa yang mereka lakukan. "Yaelah senpai, rambut gondrong baru segitu aja udah bangga. Pake dikibas-kibasin kayak lagi iklan shampoo lagi. Rambut gue aja yang lebih panjang dari loe gak pamer kok." Batin Ino dalam Hati.

.

.

Setelah lima menit berlalu.

"Oi Sas, udah lima menit nih. Ngapain aja sih loe di dalam." Ujar Neji yang hamper kesal karena Sasuke gak keluar-keluar.

"Eh, gue duluan ya." Kata Lee sambil melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Tungguin kek, Leeee !" ujar Neji kesal.

"ayolah Sas, cepet keluar loe." Ujar Neji lagi, tapi kali ini sambil menggedor-gedor pintu WC. Dan ternyata pintu tersebut tidak bisa dikunci dari dalam. Akhirnya pintu tersebut dapat terbuka dengan sendirinya meski ditiup angin.

"Hei, jangan dibuka napa. Udah tau kalau pintu gak bisa tertutup pake acara dibuka-buka. Ntar kalo ada yang liat gimana. Tadi, gue tu poop, makannya lama. Dan sekarang gue lagi mandi." Ujar Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Gue gak nanya, dan gue juga gak peduli. Cepetan loe keluar." Sahut Neji masih menggoyang-goyangkan tu pintu kamar mandi.

"E-eh, kenapa sekarang kamu membukanya semakin lebar sih. Ntar kalau kamu buka, nih 'burung' terbang gimana ?" lanjut Sasuke.

Ino yang mendengar percakapan tersebut menahan tawa dan mukanya memerah. Dia hanya diam sambil melanjutkan menguping senpai-senpainya tadi.

Sementara Sakura yang ada di dalam yang sedang poop juga menahan tawa. "senpai-senpai kenapa bicaranya frontal gitu sih." Batin Sakura sweatdrop dalam hati.

.

.

Akhirnya kedua makhluk yang sibuk dengan acara pinjam-meminjam sisir pergi juga. Dan Sakura baru keluar dari dalam WC. Dia tertawa bersama Ino dan berjalan menuju gazebo tadi.

.

.

"Napa loe lama banget ?" Tanya Tenten pada Sakura dan Ino.

"eh, tadi gue gak berani keluar soalnya ada Neji senpai dan Sasuke senpai." Ujar Sakura.

"Wah, asyik donk bisa melihat mereka. Apa loe tadi bicara sama mereka ?" Tanya Tenten pada Ino.

"Tadi mereka gak menyadari keberadaanku." Ujar Ino.

"Eh, tadi ada cerita yang menarik lho waktu di WC tadi." Ujar Sakura pada Tenten dan Hinata.

"apa itu?" Tanya Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino menceritakan kejadian yang baru mereka alami dan dengar dari WC tadi. Dan mereka semua tertawa.

Mereka membatin ternyata sikap para senpainya yang kelihatan galak-galak seperti tadi.

.

.

"Eh, aku kok tiba-tiba kebelet ya." Ujar Tenten pada teman temannya. "Temenin yok ke WC." Pinta Tenten pada ketiga temannya. Orang yang ditanya pada nolak kecuali Hinata.

Dan mereka berdua ke WC yang tadi didatangi Sakura dan Ino. Nah, Tenten yang masuk ke dalam dan Hinata nungguin di luar. Karena hujan masih turun, Hinata menunggu sambil berteduh di tempat yang kosong dekat WC yang ada atapnya. Dia melihat berkeliling dan matanya menemukan sesuatu yang sepertinya tadi diceritakan Sakura dan Ino.

Neji senpainya sedang pamer rambut sama teman-temannya. Dia ngibas-ngibasin ramputnya menjadi bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Padahal teman-temannya pada gak merhatiin dia. Mereka sibuk dengan makanannya sendiri.

"OII, NEJI BERHENTILAH MENGIBAS-NGIBASKAN RAMBUT LOE NAPA. NIH RAMBUT LOE PADA RONTOK DAN MASUK DALAM NASI GUE !" (gomen reader caps lock jebol). Teriak Kiba kesal karena nasinya penuh dengan rontokan rambut Neji. Padahal dia dalam keadaan yang selapar-laparnya.

"Itukan urusan loe." Jawab Neji dengan santainya. Dan teman-teman yang lainnya pada geleng-geleng.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya sweatdrop. Ternyata kelakuan senpai-senpainya yang galak bin serem di depan juniornya aslinya pada norak semua.

Akhirnya Tenten keluar dari WC. Dia tengak tengok mencari Hinata dan gak ketemu-ketemu. Akhirnya dia berjalan duluan sambil mencari Hinata. Dan dia berhasil juga menemukan Hinata yang nyempil di pojok dekat WC. Dia juga kesitu untuk berteduh menunggu hujan reda.

"Hin, nape loe senyam senyum ndiri ?" Tanya Tenten saat melihat sahabatnya senyam senyum sendiri dia takut kalau sahabatnya tu lagi kesambet.

"Gak papa kok, ntar gue ceritain kalau kita sudah kembali ke gazebo aja." Balas Hinata.

Kini dia sedang menengadahkan tangannya menampung air yang turun dari genteng. Dan setelah penuh dia cipratkan ke Tenten. Dan Tenten gak terima dan membalas perbuatan Hinata. Dan akhirnya mereka malah main ciprat-cipratan air.

Karena hujan udah mulai reda mereka kembali ke tempat semula. Tenten penasaran menunggu cerita Hinata. Dan Hinata juga berniat untuk memberi tau Sakura dan Ino.

.

.

おわり

Nee gomen kalau cerita humornya garing dan gak jelas alurnya dan juga gak jelas endingnya.

Jangan lupa review ya, buat perbaikan fict fictku yang akan ku buat selanjutnya ^_^


End file.
